


The Parking Ticket Line

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Fluff, Lucky thing Yakko likes puns, M/M, Max honey you're not slick, Max tries to be smooth, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Party, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: "Use the line," Roxanne whisper-shouted. Max winced, wondering if she really thought she was being quiet.Yakko grinned at him. "The line?"*Max knows that Warner Brothers Studios and Disney getting along is a big deal. Add on rumours of a possible crossover and his interest is definitely caught.That didn't change the fact that this party was dreadfully boring- until a certain Warner Brother catches his eye.OR: Max tries to be smooth. It's a good thing Yakko loves puns.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof & P.J. Pete, Max Goof & Roxanne, Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 47
Kudos: 153





	The Parking Ticket Line

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be shipping Max Goof and Yakko Warner, but here I am and I will go down with this ship
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> What A Man Gotta Do, by the Jonas Brothers  
> Sucker, by the Jonas Brothers (dunno why they give me Yakko/Max vibes)  
> Born This Way, by Lady Gaga  
> Dancing Queen, by ABBA  
> Mamma Mia, by ABBA (anyone who has read my Queen fics knows I listen to a lot of ABBA while writing 😂)  
> Waterloo, by ABBA

_“What a man gotta do, to be totally locked up by you! What a man gotta do? What a man gotta prove, to be totally locked up by you!”_ \- What A Man Gotta Do? by the Jonas Brothers

  
  
  


This party promised to be boring.

It wasn’t just a party; no, it was a _work_ party. Granted, Max could admit this was a big deal. Warner Brothers and Disney meeting up? It was practically unheard of.

Add on that he’d heard rumours of a possible crossover event, and his interest was caught. Mickey may have thought he was slick, but that mouse could be an absolutely _awful_ liar, merely stammering and giving half-baked answers when Max directly asked about the possible crossover.

Whatever. Max would find out eventually.

But all those interesting rumours didn’t make this party interesting. It was all a bunch of executives making stuffy small-talk; some toons mingled, but most of them kept with their own groups. The music was...Well to be blunt, it was god-awful. It was so _dull,_ it didn’t even have a real beat to it.

He slouched in his seat, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. Mickey seemed to be making nice with the Warner Brothers CEO- Plotz, wasn’t it? He looked as grumpy as the rumours said, a very small man with no neck and a deep frown.

On either side of him, his friends looked as bored as he felt.

Roxanne noticed his bored sigh and smiled. “I know this is meant to be a big deal,” she said. “But I thought this would be more exciting.”

“Me too,” PJ said mournfully. He picked at the last of the food on his plate. 

“Nothing’s _happening,_ ” Max groaned, tugging on his hair. “Hardly anyone’s even talking!”

Either someone heard him, or the universe just had impeccable timing, because that was when the music and lighting suddenly changed. Was that a _disco ball_ lowering from the ceiling? It was. Music began to play, ABBA of all things; _Dancing Queen_ was blasting from the speakers.

_“Hellooooo, DISNEY!”_ three cheerful voices cried.

Grinning, Max stood up, eager to get a look. This, he was sure, had to be the work of the infamous Warner siblings.

Sure enough, Plotz bellowed, _“WARNERS!”_

The three toons were in the middle of the dance floor; they were all dressed formally but they spun on the spot and were suddenly dressed in 70s disco outfits, near replicas of ABBA’s most famous looks.

“Lighten up, Plotzy!” the eldest called. Yakko, Max was pretty sure. “This party was dry as toast!”

Plotz frantically began to apologise to Mickey, but Mickey was laughing, head thrown back and clapping in amusement. 

Max wasn’t surprised when his pseudo-uncle joined the Warners on the dancefloor, easily copying their dance moves. Babs and Buster Bunny were quick to join in, jumping out of the crowd in sparkling dance costumes.

Max stood there laughing, but it seemed to have broken the ice. More and more people, toons and humans alike, Warner and Disney, joined in. There was no real logic to it; everyone simply danced, singing along. The Warners, Mickey, Babs and Buster were pulling some classic disco moves (Max winced when his dad joined in with what looked like an Elvis Presley imitation), but everyone else did whatever they felt like.

Plotz looked ready to rip out what little remained of his hair.

Grinning, Max grabbed PJ and Roxanne and ran onto the dance floor. _This_ was much more like it.

As he danced, he caught Yakko’s eyes. The eldest Warner winked, grinning widely, and let Mickey spin him around.

He should have looked stupid, in a bright blue and silver jumpsuit, getting everyone to dance to ABBA, but Max thought he looked...Well... _Cool._ He looked completely carefree, like he didn’t care what anyone else thought.

He should have looked ridiculous, but he didn’t.

And Max was having a hard time looking away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As the night wore on, Max observed the Warners. Dot was even more adorable than he’d heard; once the ABBA frenzy ended, she immediately switched back to her formal pink dress, with a tiara and dangling earrings. She batted her eyelashes at a bald man when he tried to scold the siblings, and the man immediately softened and left them be, even dancing with Wakko for a while.

Wakko wore a formal suit and his famous red cap; the suit looked a little too big on him, the sleeves trailing past his hands. He bounced about eagerly, eating everything in sight.

Yakko was talking eagerly with the DJ; he whooped with glee when the man played _Mr Brightside._ True to his name, he spoke with _everyone,_ zooming around the room and talking the ear off anyone who would listen, and even those who wouldn’t. He seemed to have completely won Mickey over; that alone made Max sure the supposed-crossover would be going ahead.

Most often, Yakko danced with his siblings, whirling them around and letting them set the pace. Like his siblings, he’d changed back into his formal-wear.

He wasn’t cute in the same way as Roxanne, but Max would be lying if he said there wasn’t _something_ about him. Maybe it was how small he was; maybe it was his big black eyes or floppy ears. Maybe it was that mischievous grin. Either way, Max was having a hard time looking away from him.

Of course PJ and Roxanne noticed. And of course, they immediately got _ideas._

They seemed to think they were helpful.

“You should talk to him,” Roxanne said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Yeah, no,” Max said. “I’m no good at that, you know that.” That part of their movie hadn’t been acting, at least. Max got tongue-tied. He got nervous, and then he ran away.

“I think he’ll talk to you anyway,” PJ said with an encouraging smile; if he noticed Max rolling his eyes, he didn’t comment. “He’s meant to be easy to talk to, right? Everyone always says he talks a lot.”

Somehow, that just wasn’t encouraging. Max didn’t want Yakko to talk _at_ him, he wanted to talk _with_ him.

Roxanne suddenly snapped her fingers, eyes bright. “Oh! Oh, you could use the line!”

Oh God. The line. _The line._ The oh-so stupid line his dad had used to win his mom over. According to Goofy, it never failed. According to Max, it was corny. 

And according to Roxanne, it was adorable.

“Absolutely not,” Max said firmly. 

“But it’s cute! And I heard he likes jokes!”

“Not happening. The line’s so bad it just might get us thrown out.”

“Dramatic,” PJ mumbled.

“I’ll think of something,” Max said. “Something smooth- and wipe those looks off your faces, I _will._ ”

They still looked doubtful, the jerks.

For now, Max settled for watching Yakko from across the room. He’d think of something. He _would._ He’d think of something completely smooth and cool, something that would knock even Yakko Warner, the chatterbox, the dramatic flirt, off his feet.

He’d just have to ponder for a while, that was all. Really. He had _so_ many ideas, it was just a matter of choosing the right introduction.

Max ignored his friends’ raised eyebrows and tried to think.

He just hoped he wasn’t sweating.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, so he wasted over an hour on staring. Big deal. This was all about _timing._ This was about _precision;_ this had to be _perfect,_ enough to blow Yakko away.

“You, uh...You don’t have any ideas, do you?” PJ asked as they headed towards the bar.

“Yes I do, shut up.”

Max was beginning to wish he was old enough to drink. He’d seen plenty of adults flirt when they were drunk; they made it look easy. Okay, they usually made it look embarrassing too, but sometimes it had surprisingly good results.

“You should use the line,” Roxanne suggested again.

“Not happening,” Max said. “Just- no.” He ordered a coke and leaned against the bar, thinking mournfully that he’d better just resign himself; at this rate, the party would end, or the Warners would leave, and Max would have missed his chance.

But then three little black-and-white toons hopped up onto the stools next to him.

_Aw, crap,_ Max thought. Yakko sat right next to him, swinging his legs; his feet didn’t even reach the floor. Roxanne squeaked, and that caught the Warner siblings’ attention; the three of them turned simultaneously to face them (Max would admit it was a little freaky).

And Max was caught blatantly staring.

_Crap,_ he thought again. _Crap, crap, crap._

If the floor could open up and swallow him, please, that would be lovely.

He should have immediately turned away, but he felt frozen to the spot. Dot frowned at him, hands on her hips. Wakko’s eyes darted in between Max, Roxanne and PJ curiously.

Yakko just grinned, a little confused, but mostly amused.

“What?” he asked. “See something you like?”

And Max Goof, Mr Cool (or Mr Uncool depending on who was asked), blurted out, “Yeah, actually.”

The Warners froze. For a moment, they looked utterly stunned, but then Dot guffawed loudly and Wakko’s mouth dropped open. Behind him, PJ tried and failed to mask his laughter as a coughing fit. Roxanne gave a happy squeak.

Yakko was staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks faintly pink.

Max wanted to _die._

“W- _what?_ ” Yakko asked. For a moment he looked completely staggered before he shook his head, immediately grinning again. “Heh, okay- good one.” He shrugged, sipping at his juice, fiddling with the silly straw. “It’s Max, right?”

“...Right,” Max managed to choke out. Gulping, he glanced at his friends; they gestured impatiently at Yakko.

“Er...Yakko, isn’t it?” Max asked, coughing when his voice cracked.

“That’s me.” Yakko saluted him. “Yakko Warner, leader of the animated maniacs.”

“King of Anvilania,” Dot said dramatically, pretending to swoon in her seat.

“Mr. Countries of the World Song,” Wakko grumbled, poking his brother’s arm. Yakko waved him away. He looked at Max, black eyes glittering.

“The dancing was pretty cool earlier,” Max said. He was just thankful his voice didn’t crack again. Was he sweating? Oh God, he was totally sweating, wasn’t he?

“Plotzy can’t throw a party,” Yakko said. “They’re always boring. We normally have to crash them to make ‘em interesting.”

“Well that definitely made things interesting.”

Yakko grinned at him, sitting up straighter and swinging his legs again. Max smiled, feeling himself flush. Okay, so they were talking. Brilliant. Perfect. He hadn’t made an ass of himself. Now he just needed something cool to say, something to make it obvious he was interested; cool, but not trying too hard.

He could do this. He totally could.

Except his mind seemed to have gone completely blank.

_Brilliant._

Yakko’s smile faded slightly, faltering awkwardly. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I...I, uh- just wanted-”

_“Use the line,”_ Roxanne whisper-shouted. Max winced, wondering if she really thought she was being quiet.

Yakko grinned at him. “The line?” 

Dot and Wakko immediately looked curious again, leaning in to hear better.

Max closed his eyes. Maybe if he was very good, God would smite him right here and now.

He shot Roxanne a glare. She beamed at him, utterly unapologetic. PJ smiled innocently, sipping his soda.

Max turned back to Yakko.

“You know, uh- the line…” He sighed, blushing red to the tips of his ears.

And he said it.

“Are you a parking ticket, because you’ve got _fine_ written all over you.”

Silence reigned.

Wakko and Dot pulled out identical Pun Guns with identical glares.

But Yakko? He stared at Max, ears perked up. His lips twitched.

Yakko burst out laughing, doubled over, arms wrapped around himself.

“That’s _brilliant!_ ” he cackled. “Are you a- a park-” He broke off, laughing too hard to talk.

Cautiously, Max smiled. “Yeah?”

Yakko nodded, wiping at his eyes; his cheeks were flushed, his grin absolutely delighted.

“Aw great,” Dot groaned. “There’s _two_ of them.”

“No, wait, I’ve got one!” Yakko said. He was practically vibrating with energy and, despite his embarrassment, Max couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Yakko cleared his throat and spread his arms wide; “Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?”

Roxanne giggled, leaning against the wall. Dot and Wakko groaned loudly.

Max buried his face in his hands, laughing so hard he involuntarily gave a _“Hyuk!”_ He bit his tongue, waiting for Yakko to leave, or poke fun at him. But no, Yakko stayed where he was and when Max dared to look at him, the other toon was still smiling, a lot less mischievous and a lot more sweetly.

Max swallowed the last of his nerves and held Yakko’s gaze. “For you to dance with me. And your number.”

“...Okay, that was kind of smooth,” PJ mumbled.

“Wishes granted,” Yakko said. He jumped off his seat, looking at Max expectantly. PJ nudged Max off his stool. Max gestured to the dance floor.

“Lead the way,” he said.

Yakko looked at his siblings, as if for permission. They both nodded and he happily led the way. Max glanced back at his friends; PJ waved his joined fists in the air, while Roxanne gave him a thumbs-up and a smile. Dot and Wakko looked at their brother with fond and exasperated grins.

Yakko blew a kiss at them, grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The party ended in the small hours of the morning. Yakko carried a sleeping Dot, balancing her with one arm; with his free hand, he held Max’s phone, putting his number in. Wakko leaned against him sleepily.

“See ya,” Max said. He couldn’t have stopped smiling if he’d been paid to.

“See ya, Maxy,” Yakko said cheerfully. Despite the late hour, he didn’t seem tired at all. For a moment they lingered, smiling a little shyly, before Yakko turned and walked away, carrying his sister and holding his brother by the hand.

Feeling supremely giddy, Max ran to Goofy’s car and jumped in. PJ and Roxanne were in the back; Roxanne was fast asleep, her head on PJ’s shoulder.

“Making friends, Maxy?” Goofy asked.

“Yeah, Dad,” Max said.

“Gosh, that’s good!”

His phone buzzed. Max looked at it, puzzled.

It was from Yakko.

_Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see!_

Snickering, ignoring Goofy’s curious look, Max texted back; _Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date?_

The answer was almost immediate: _Movie on Friday?_

_Sounds good!_

No doubt, Goofy would ask how they got talking. Max would have to tell him he used the line and, what’s more, that it _worked._

For once, Max didn’t mind. 

He had a date to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr, personally 🤷  
> Did I have to google silly pick-up lines? Why yes, yes I did


End file.
